


Beauty and the Bloated Beast

by emissaryofrainbows, satans_basement



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, F/M, Minor Character Death, Stuffing, Vore, romance with someone really evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_basement/pseuds/satans_basement
Summary: The first half of this story was written by satans_basement who is an absolutely amazing writer who you should all check out.A human named Elise falls into the fabled Mount Ebott… only to find something completely unexpected; Asriel Dreemurr, who had previously ‘taken care’ of the Underground’s previous inhabitants. Will she grow to form a 'friendship’ of sorts with the beast and grow to admire his traits, or will she end up like dozens before her and become no more then padding on his backside?





	Beauty and the Bloated Beast

Elise groaned. A sharp, throbbing coursed through her slender body, and she felt more then dizzy, producing a feeling of nausea within her. Everything was dark, and her mind was fuzzy, reducing her ability to think. The beige-haired girl mumbled as the darkness clouding her vision began to quickly clear, giving the pale human a clear view of her surroundings.

 

Rays of light poured in from above, long vines crawled along the thick, rocky walls surrounding her. She seemed to be laying on something… soft. Did… she fall? With a grunt, she sat up, rubbing the back of her head as a pained moan slipped past her plump lips. She was quick to notice that she was surrounded by a bed of silly golden flowers, the petals softly brushing against her slightly bruised skin. The frail woman closed her large eyes, taking a deep breath as she recalled the events that had happened beforehand.

 

…She remembered climbing the mysterious Mt. Ebott, having heard tales of mystical beings living at the very top. Having always had an interest in fantasy creatures and the legends coming with them, she began her journey, hoping to possibly make history. Though she couldn’t remember much besides that, she figured that she may have fallen into a crack and ended up within the massive mountain.

 

Elise frowned, swearing beneath her breath. It was obvious that getting out of here alive was going to be more then a challenge. As she scanned the dark, violet, nature-ridden room, she perked up as she noticed, what appeared to be, a large entrance in the corner of the place, a shadowy abyss laying beyond it. She heaved her bruised body off of the ground, taking in a sharp breath as sparks of pain filled areas of her body once more. Hoping the door would be the key to her possible escape, the young woman shambled over to it with gusto and bravery, her chin held high. She sincerely hoped she would return home before her beloved boyfriend and family grew worried…

—

Asriel Dreemurr let a loud, sharp, and wet belch fly as he stomped through the wide halls of the Ruins, multiple faint rainbow stars spurting out of his mouth and the disgusting sound echoing through the violet corridors. The spicy taste of his previous snack filled his mouth once more, making the godlike goat hum in bliss. Slight tears pierced through the eerie silence of the room as he moved, making it obvious that the silky fabric of the monster’s long, flowing black robe was straining to keep his wide, furry body covered. As he walked, he turned to glance at a series of bones laying along the walls, smirking in sick satisfaction as he was quickly reminded of the many unfortunate fates the many humans suffered. Though, he could barely recall their appearances, their personalities, their voices… though, none of that mattered in the tiniest bit to the horned monster. He only thought of them as past meals, nothing more. At this point, it was like routine for the demonic prince. Weak, pathetic, delectable humans would often stumble into the Underground for whatever reason, about once every two days or so. And Asriel was always there to make meal out of them, if not tease them a bit first. And because he was in possession of godlike powers, it was impossible for them to escape, and each and every one of them became fat on the demonic goat’s thick body. He fondly remembered when he had first developed a taste for humans, being able to recall almost every detail of that fateful day…

 

 

Before his satanic, nightmarish transformation, Asriel was a quiet, meek, and reserved young adult, being the prince of the Underground and son of rulers Toriel and Asgore. He, along with the rest of his kind, were banished beneath the surface by the humans. Though, one day, a human fell through, one with short brown hair, rosy cheeks, pale skin, and they seemed to be in their mid-twenties, and their body was found by Asriel, who took them in and cared for them.

 

Both the king and queen welcomed them with open arms, and both the human and Asriel grew close friends, the white-furred monster depending on them for many things. But, over time, the human began to grow cold and somewhat aggressive, attempting to manipulate the prince into doing a variety of dangerous tasks. As this happened, their relationship began to grow strained, as every time the monster tried to confront the human, they always laughed it off. Inevitably, Asriel’s patience grew thin, and he eventually grew fed up with the human.

 

So he ate them, whole and alive.

 

Their taste was absolutely extraordinary to the monster, better then any butterscotch/cinnamon pie he had ever eaten. A clash of many different flavors, sweet and sour, juicy and spicy, absolutely delicious. The way they wiggled and thrashed beneath his flesh sparked an untameable excitement within the monster prince, their hopeless begs, sobs, and pleads bringing him nothing but pure joy and satisfaction. Euphoria coursed through him the whole time, even when they were tightly packed away in his stomach. And he craved more. He wanted to be feared, he wanted someone to beg for his mercy. He wanted to feel… powerful, for the first time in his whole life. As they digested away into fat for the royal goat, their pulsating red SOUL merged with his own, something he hardly expected, but wasn’t going to complain about, especially considering the aftermath. In a flash of light, he was transformed into a tall, demonic beast. His eyes grew pitch black, he gained a large, elegant robe quite similar to his mothers’, and his horns grew even longer, only a tad longer and sharper then Toriel’s. Needless to say, Asriel was more then thrilled with these changes.

 

His parents were, understandably, furious and horrified when they found about what had happened to the human, their signal of hope. They barked and shrieked at their transformed son, yet still somewhat intimidated by his new horrifying form. Craving the feeling of being powerful and high above others once more, the young adult ravenously devoured his parents without a second thought.

 

Though, unfortunately, they both had an unpleasant, dusty aftertaste to them, and even if the way they screeched and begged for mercy left Asriel quite satisfied, though he didn’t find the experience as enjoyable as his one with his now deceased sibling. Their struggles and helpless fights did spark a bit of enjoyment out of the goat boy, though he couldn’t help but think about the fact that he had easily gulped down the Underground’s most powerful monsters with surprising ease. Even when they put forth their all into attacking and fighting back against the furry demon, Asriel could only feel brief tickles.

 

 

As they digested along with the human before them, they were broken into fat for the monster, making him grow significantly pudgier. His stomach grew softer and doughier, resembling jelly of sorts. His rump grew larger and squisher, similar to a cushion. His limbs grew wider, his face grew rounder and pudgier, and his thighs grew a tad wider. His feeling of satisfaction quickly faded away, and immediately after, he wanted even more.

 

With the Underground’s most powerful monsters as nothing more then fat on the even more powerful monster’s body, he began to greedily consume every monster he could get his sharp claws on. Some were more feisty then others, some were weaker then others. Some kicked, thrashed, and fought with all of their heart and soul, while others barely put up a fight, some even letting the chubby goat do what he whatever he wanted to them.

 

As time went on, he began to tease and taunt his prey more and more, eventually full-on torturing and ridiculing them before he mercilessly swallowed them whole. He’d mock the Shyrens, saying that they’d never be even the tiniest bit as powerful as him. He’d sit on the Froggits without any trouble, crushing him beneath the weight of his pudgy posterior. Even the Royal Scientist was no match for the nightmarish monster prince as he shoved his head right in his gut, forcing him to hear his friends digest away.

 

The more he ate, the more powerful he became, his LOVE growing to frightening levels. And the more he ate, the wider he became, his waistline expanding greatly, his body becoming flabbier and heavier. It eventually came to a point that even if one were to stand up to him, they would be no match for his boosted stats. Though, even when the entirety of the Underground was cleared out by the demonic goat, all of the monsters once inhabiting it becoming nothing more then fat on his body, he still wanted more. He craved the human’s taste once more, as the other monsters’ dusty and sooty flavor left Asriel hardly satisfied.So he hid away, deep within the cavernous halls of the Ruins, which was located at the very edge of the Underground. He figured that, given it’s location, it would be likely that humans could possibly fall through.

 

And he was correct.

 

For some strange reason, various humans managed to slip through, each of them landing somewhere outside the purple ruins. Without a lick of reluctance, Asriel swallowed down each and every one of them, but not before tormenting them excessively beforehand. And given that their SOULs fused with the demonic prince’s own, similar to the first human, Asriel grew stronger then ever before, now reaching godlike standards. His defense grew infinite, rendering him near invincible, as well as his attack, now being able to kill just about anything on a whim. He earned the ability to levitate in the air, making transportation easier given that his heavy, blubbery body made it a tad hard to walk. Not that he didn’t consider it fun, though. Along with this, he gained various new attacks; the ability to summon gigantic blades, the ability to spawn enormous strikes of multicoloured lightning, the ability to cast a storm of sparkling, rainbow-colored stars, and even the ability to bend reality itself.

 

Needless to say, the goat definitely enjoyed his life.

 

 

The memory always brought a smile to the goat prince’s pudgy face, and the fact that he was basically on the same level as a god warmed his heart. Though, he managed to clear the thought in no time as he continued on his way, hoping that a human found their way into the Underground.

 

—

Elise looked around the empty, dusty halls with caution, her nerves tense. Her body still ached quite a bit from the fall, and she couldn’t tell how long she would last before it would give out, forcing her to collapse. And she wasn’t sure if she was ever going to get back up again if that happened. The odd, purple place she herself in wasn’t as run-down and decayed as she originally thought, which surprised her. It was actually quite pretty and relaxing, if she managed to forget her dire situation. She just hoped that someone else was done here- someone alive. Though, as she entered the next room, what her eyes fell upon startled her greatly, causing her entire body to freeze up.

 

A monster. A tall one at that, seemingly about eight feet high or so. His entire body was covered in sheen white fur, with the exception of thick black lines that traced beneath his eyes. His eyes were sharp and narrow, being completely pitch black. Slit, snake-like and glowing white pupils burned into her body, as it seemed the beast was staring at her quite intently. A tuft of fur sat atop his head, in between two large, sharp, and curled horns. Large, fluffy ears rested against his shoulders, resembling one’s belonging to a goat of some kind. He sported a large, silky, flowing black robe, a strange white symbol on his chest. He wore some kind of heart locket, a small, golden, heart-like container resting against his chest. He adorned two intimidating shoulder pads, as well as a rigid and elegant hood.

 

Though, the thing that stuck out to her the most was his girth. It was easy to tell his stomach was quite massive, as it jutted out a few feet ahead of him, the silky fabric of his robe visibly straining and a few tears littered throughout it, exposing the doughy, white flesh and fur. His limbs were thick and wide, along with his legs, resembling furry tree trunks of some kind.

 

Though she was taken aback by his appearance, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t relieved to see someone… something… here with her.

 

Before she could say anything, though, she watched as the monster raised one of his flabby arms, the sagging rolls of fat beneath wobbling about.

 

She panicked. The monster radiated with power, so much that just being near him felt like standing on the surface of the sun. It sparked something primal within her, something that prompted her to turn in the opposite direction and run.

 

She went from still to sprinting in seconds, barreling down the hallway, almost tripping over her own feet. She wasn’t sure exactly where the exit was, but she knew she must’ve been getting close. She turned around, and saw that the monster wasn’t pursuing her. She imagined it’d be difficult for such a rotund creature to keep up with her.

 

There! She saw a collapsed doorway in front of her, at the end of the hallway, leading out of the house and into freedom. Just a little further…

 

The doorway faded, as she found herself face to face with the grinning visage of the bloated beast.

 

“H-how!?” Elise said in a panic, turning around to see that she was in the room she started in, as if she had never moved in the first place.

 

“You don’t understand, do you?” he said. “I hold all the power here in the underground.” His voice was surprisingly pleasant. Under the layers of distortion that made him sound like a demon speaking from the deepest depths of the sea, he had a voice that was, well, handsome, something that wouldn’t have been out of place coming out of the mouth of an especially attractive young man. Perhaps that was some remnant of what this creature once was, before he became the bloated beast he was now.

 

“The Underground?” she said.

 

“Yes,” the monster replied. “Your kind banished the monsters here, to the Underground, years ago. There used to be many more monsters here, but…”

 

Elise gulped as the monster paused. In the darkest part of her mind, she already knew the answer, but she wouldn’t dare say it aloud.

 

“Well, let’s just say I didn’t get this big eating butterscotch pie.”

 

The creature’s white furred gut heaved as he gave it a hearty slap. Elise could’ve swore that she heard, just for a moment, the sound of countless agonized screams muffled beneath flesh.

 

“W-why would you do something like that?” Elise said. She was frozen in place. Running wasn’t an option, and besides, her fear and morbid curiosity kept her immobilized.

 

The goat looked as though he was about to speak, but he was interrupted by an enormous grumbling belch that could be mistake for an earthquake. 

 

*BbbRrrrrUUUUUuuuuuUUUUuurrrRRrrrpppPP*

 

The thundering eruction echoed through the halls of the house, lasting for several agonizing, ear-splitting seconds. A shower of spittle was released from the creature’s mouth, along with a horrid odor that flew swiftly across the room, right into Elise’s face.

 

Elise gagged the moment Asriel’s belch hit her nose. It smelled absolutely wretched, stale and humid, like the foulest of meats. That wasn’t enough to describe it, though. It didn’t smell gross, it smelled downright evil, like it was dredged up from the deepest, darkest corner of the monster’s guts and imbued with the suffering of his digested victims.

 

“Excuse me,” Asriel said, waving his hand over his snout to fan away the smell. Elise’s arms were pinned at her side, as she realized that she wasn’t immobilized by fear, the monster was actively keeping her still with his magic. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t budge a single inch, although her lips could still move, so she could speak.

 

“As I was saying, it should be pretty obvious why I did it. I was hungry. I swallowed them whole, all of them, every last one. ”

 

“You’re sick!” she said. The aftermath of Asriel’s belch still hung in the air. She wasn’t sure if she was nauseated more by his sadism or the fetid scent of his burp.

 

Asriel took a step towards her, his corpulent fat rolls trembling with each step he took. His vast gut let out a guttural moan, warning Elise that another belch was brewing. They were inches apart now. Asriel’s gut was pressed up against her flat stomach. She could feel its contents vibrating and churning inside. She realized, to her horror, that Asriel’s last meal hadn’t yet been fully digested, and whatever it was, it was probably alive when he ate it. It felt like being next to a thunderstorm, and she could feel the warmth radiating from his fur as well. It was almost pleasant, soft to the touch like favorite blanket, which only sickened Elise more. He leaned down, and he could feel the hot breath from his snout against her neck.

 

Asriel seemed to enjoy how shaken the human girl was by his descriptions of his own wanton gluttony.

 

“I almost forgot to introduce myself. I’m Asriel Dreemurr. And your name is Elise, isn’t it?”

 

Elise barely reacted to the monster knowing her name. She had already accepted that his power was vast and overwhelming, and that there was nothing she could do.

 

“As I was saying, I devoured every monster who lived here. Each one made me more powerful, until I became unstoppable.”

 

Asriel leaned in, and opened his snout, a humid cloud of smelly breath drifting into Elise’s nostrils. He dragged his long, pink tongue across Elise’s face like a snake slithering through grass. He withdrew his tongue, and pulled away slightly, leaving Elise’s face covered in a slick layer of stinking saliva.

 

“You taste delicious,” Asriel said. “I’ve only eaten a human once before, but they didn’t taste nearly as good as you.”

 

“You monster!” Elise said. “Let me go! Please!” Apparently her eyes were immune to Asriel’s paralysis spell. Her fear and disgust became overwhelming, and with no way to escape, she could only cry.

 

“Oh, you think that’s depraved?” Asriel said. “After I ate that annoying human, I gobbled up my own parents. They were so delicious, so filling…they took hours to digest, and they squirmed in the most delightful way for every second of it. Well, all the monsters I ate did. The way they fought, kicking and struggling as they melted away in my gut…there’s nothing like it.”

 

“You want to eat me? Fine, just get it over with!” Elise said through sobs, her voice weak, almost a whisper.

 

“As good as you taste,” Asriel said. “There’s one thing my magic can’t do, and that’s keep me company. The monsters made a good meal, but without them around, I’ve become lonely.”

 

“W-what are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying, I’ve decided to keep you around. You will serve me, obey my every command, fulfill my every need, feed me food, or a live, squirming victim if another human comes down from the surface.”

 

“And if I refuse?”

 

“I’ll give you a taste of what’s in store for you.”

 

The room hummed as Asriel assaulted Elise’s mind with his magic. She was bombarded with the experience of being devoured by Asriel, being trapped in the lightless, foul smelling mire of Asriel’s stomach, her only company being the partially-digested bones of his precious victims. Then, she felt what it was like to be digested. Her skin softened over a period of hours, as she melted like a candle in heat, until she witnesses her own liquid flesh dripping from her skeleton.

 

Then, she was nothing, a mere meal to the predatory monster. All that she was, her entire life, all her hopes and dreams were rendered meaningless. She was only a barely-noticeable addition of fat to the creature’s body, a few of his ripe, smelly belches, and a coiled pile of dark brown, bone-laced feces left carelessly in a pile of grass.

 

Elise snapped awake from her dream. She had felt like hours had passed, she had experienced her own demise, and yet, only moments had passed.

 

“Unpleasant, isn’t it?” Asriel said. “The real thing is even worse than that, if you can believe it. Don’t you think being my slave is the better option?”

 

Elise nodded by bobbing her head noncommittally. None of her options were good, but servitude was the best she had.

 

“Excellent.”

 

Asriel snapped his fingers, and the bind on Elise was released. She instinctively stretched her arms and legs, as they’d grown sore after being frozen in place for several minutes.

 

“I think you know better than to run away.”

 

Elise nodded. Asriel sat himself down against a nearby chair. It creaked under his weight, and wobbled, threatening to fall, but a quick enhancement from Asriel rendered it indestructible. He leaned back, angling his corpulent stomach upwards. He pointed a finger towards it.

 

“For your first task as my servant, I want you to rub my belly.”

 

Elise wanted to defy him, she wanted to fight back, to cause him some fraction of the pain he’d caused his victims, but she had no means of doing so. She recognized her own desire for retribution as a pitiable fantasy, as she stepped across the room, placing her hands against monster’s soft, fatty gut.

 

The monster’s gut had an unusual texture. The fur covering it was soft, as was the flesh beneath it. Elise’s hands sunk several centimeters into it without applying much pressure. The flesh rippled from even the slightest touch, Elise was reminded of the way the aftershocks from her cannonball persisted when she dove in the lake by her down.

 

The monster let out a long sigh, which reassured Elise somewhat, although she still didn’t know what she was doing. She didn’t dare ask him however, for fear that he’d deem her unworthy and devour her on the spot.

 

She took a deep breath, and tried to compose herself. She let the shape of her master’s belly guide her movements, she let her fingertips drift over the sides, then over to the top of his tummy, towards his chest. She applied more pressure, sinking her hands in deeper, as she moved downwards towards Asriel’s cavernous navel. She used both hands, rubbing small circles around the side of his belly button, before playfully encircling the navel itself with her finger. Then, she returned her hands to the side, and repeated the process.

 

Asriel’s sigh turned into a full on moan, a long one of utterly indulgent pleasure. Asriel had felt like a god, but now he felt like a king, being doted on by the gentle touch of a loyal servant. Her rubbing received an approving gurgle from his belly as well, which encouraged Elise to keep going, faster, hands pressed deeper into his fat this time.

 

God, was she…enjoying herself? There was something soothing about the repetition of her activity. And, despite the fact that Asriel was neither human nor anything close to a good person, nor what one would call traditionally physically attractive with how overwhelmingly fat he was, he did have a strange handsomeness to him.

 

No, Elise couldn’t be attracted to this malevolent creature! But his eyes had such an alluring intensity. His smooth, furred gut felt like nothing else, she just wanted to sink her fingers in it forever. Maybe he was using his magic to manipulate her, but if he was, she didn’t care. She loved him, she loved his power, his hedonism, his gluttony, his amorality. Being so close to a creature who could devour or incinerate her without hesitation thrilled her to her core, like she was taking a daring dive from a cliff. Her body felt light, like she was floating, and everything took on a vague surreality like she was in a dream.

 

Without thinking, she leaned over and planted a kiss right on Asriel’s fuzzy navel, before going back to rubbing his stomach like nothing had happened. All her rubbing summoned up another fetid belch. The raw stench was just as disgusting as before, but there was a morbid thrill to it now, like there was with Asriel himself. She was breathing in the stinking fumes of a digested monster, the only remains of something that’d been eaten, annihilated and absorbed by a stronger creature. The fact that he could produce something so heinous in both smell and implication on command gave her a rush!

 

“You did well,” Asriel said, patting his gut, which had begun to settle. “You must be tired. I no longer need to sleep, but I still find it enjoyable from time to time.”

 

With a gesture, Asriel and Elise were transported to a bedroom, which was utterly pristine, unlike the rest of the house which lay in disrepair. Asriel looked over at the bed.

 

“Hm, I don’t think it’s big enough for the two of us.”

 

He raised his hand, and the room widened by a significant amount, and the bed along with it. Now it was wide enough to accommodate both the corpulent deity and his human servant.

 

He plopped himself down on the bed, patting the space in front of him.

 

“…me?” Elise said. Asriel nodded.

 

She laid herself down in front of the goat’s spherical abdomen. Although it wasn’t as active as before, it still vibrated slightly, in a pleasant way against her back, like a massage. His flabby arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, her body sinking slightly into his belly like a bean bag chair. His power no longer felt like a threat, now it felt like a form of protection, like Asriel’s godly magic was on her side now, protecting her from outside threats. No such threats existed, of course, if they had, Asriel would’ve eaten them already. Still, it was a dramatic shift, and as much as she loved Asriel as a cruel, violent tyrant, she loved the sweetly dominant master just as much.

 

Elise closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost immediately, with her entire body encased in a heavenly shroud of soft warmth. She would need her strength for tomorrow. She was in charge of feeding Asriel, and she had a feeling that making breakfast for the monster would be quite demanding.


End file.
